


Pandora Black and That Harry Potter Kid

by MicroFox25



Series: Pandora Black [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU: Sirius had a child, Canon-Typical Violence, Original Character(s), Other, POC Harry Potter, POV Original Character, Retelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicroFox25/pseuds/MicroFox25
Summary: Pandora Black was raised by Muggles. After being orphaned for reasons no one seems to know, she was surprised to see the man who gave her an invitation to Hogwarts. Being followed by a past that she doesn't even realize, she makes her way through the year, to meet a boy who was also raised by Muggles: Harry Potter. Together, like the siblings they never had, they make their way through the years at Hogwarts School dealing with magic and trials of being a witch and wizard.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started a story like this in POA but my Friendsband, muse, and adopted brother decided that it would be a really good idea to make this from the beginning. I don't have the sorcerers stone book to reference, so it may be badly told and a little too short. The next ones will be better, I promise.

Pandora Black was a rather average girl. Or, she was average until she was 11 years old. The only thing she was eager for was her birthday, several months away, when she looked outside. The most peculiar thing, she noticed a man In a long robe standing by her mother's car. Kelly Riter wasn't her real mother. When Pandora was three years old, Kelly and Howard Riter adopted her and she's lived with them since. She never met her real parents that she remembers. She imagined they were amazing people and died, which is why she was adopted. 

The man waved, walking up to the door, when he knocked, she ran to the door, pulling it open. Handed a letter, she looked at it. “Is Mrs. Kelly Riter in?” 

Ms. P. Black. 

The First Room on the Left

17 Quay St.

Instantly, she took it to the living room. “Mum! Look.” Her mother, a gentle woman with dark blue eyes, opposing to Pandora's silvery blue ones, took the letter and looked at it. When the man walked in as well, she stood. 

“It's quite alright. I'm a representative of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ms. Pandora Black here, has the chance to go and learn all she can about her gifts.” Her mother handed the letter back.

“It's addressed to you, hunny. Open it.” so she did, peeling off the wax seal with the strange insignia. 

Out loud, she read, “Dear Ms. Black, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy headmistress.” When she was done, she looked up at her mother. “I'm a witch?”

“Well, that sure would explain a lot of things.” When she was four years old, Pandora was too hot, and thought that it would be rather fun if she was at a waterpark, but her family is rather poor, so they could not go, but somehow, the hose broke and she began to play in the spraying water. “ _ I got it last week.” _ Her father explained.  

On the second page was a list of things that she needed to classes. “First-year students will require: Three sets of plain work robes (black), One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear, One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar), One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings), Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags. This is a lot of stuff.”

“Keep reading, Sweetheart.”

“Course books. All students should have a copy of each of the following: The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk, A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot, Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling, A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore, Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander, The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble.” 

“Other equipment: 1 wand, 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2), 1 set glass or crystal phials, 1 telescope, 1 set brass scales, Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad. Yours sincerely, Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus.” 

She looked up at her mother again, who was crying. “Oh, mum, if it makes you sad, i don't have to go.” Kelly leaned down, wrapping her in a tight hug. 

“This is an amazing opportunity for you. I'm so happy. Let's get you your equipment, alright?” She nodded enthusiastically. She couldn't wait to be a witch.

* * *

“Wands first, mum!” She said as she was escorted to Diagon Alley. As she looked through every window, she marveled, but didn't touch. She knew not to touch. They walked first, into the place known as Ollivander’s. The willowy looking man walked up to her. He didn't even spare a moment's look at her before he nodded. 

“I know what you need.” and he left, returning with a long box. He opened it. “Ebony, unicorn hair core, 10 inches.” she picked it up and she felt flighty and warm and it made her chuckle. She looked at the crisp dark wood that seemed to be meant for her hand. “Very sure witches and wizards use Ebony. for that wand to chose you, you have to be very sure of yourself, and very headstrong.” 

“And the unicorn hair?” He looked at her, eyes wide. 

“Not many people ask that. It means you have very consistent magic.” 

“Thank you, Mr.” She said as she walked out. She met her parents and they instantly went to the robe shop, then the book shop, then to buy the cauldron. 

“I'm sorry, Pandora, but we don't have enough for an animal right now.” Pandora took a deep breath. 

“That's okay. I'd end up forgetting about it.” she knew that was a lie, but she didn't want to feel upset. Today was a special day.

* * *

On the train, she walked to the first open seat. “My name is Pandora Black. Can I sit with you?” She asked the people. They all looked at her in shock, and one of them quickly started to speak. 

“We're.... waiting for someone.” and they closed the door quickly. She tried again, with the same results. Is everyone so rude? After trying several more times she ended up sitting alone, curled up with her knees to her chest. It wasn't as fun as she thought it would be. With a great sigh, she put her face to her knees and began to cry.

Pandora didn't know how long she sat there with her knees to her face, but when the door opened, she didn't look up. “Please go away.” 

“I'm sorry. I'm only looking for a toad. A boy named Neville lost it.” she looked up to the girl in front of her. She had large bushy hair, big teeth, and freckles. When she noticed that Pandora was crying, she sat down. “My name is Hermione Granger.”

“Pandora Black.” When she didn't react, Pandora sighed and wanted to hug her. “What kind of family did you get raised in? Saints?” Hermione laughed. 

“My parents are dentists.”

“So not magic, then?” She asked. “Mine aren't either. My mum owns a business and my dad works on cars.” she liked Hermione. 

* * *

“Black, Pandora.” The witch called. When she heard that there were different houses, then heard about each, she hoped that she would like the people in the house she picked. When she stepped up to the stool and the hat was placed on her head, she waited. 

“ _ Hm. Very wise, great ideals, very straight minded, you're overshadowed by a past you don't even know, but you won't let it get to you. You want to have a fulfilling life as a new witch, it looks like RAVENCLAW!” _ The table dressed in blue cheered and she skipped her way to the table, sitting next to people she didn't know. 

After everyone was sorted, the man with the great big beard, Albus Dumbledore, said a few warnings, and they ate. Pandora had never eaten so much in her entire life and she was thoroughly stuffed by the time the feast ended. He spoke again and they walked up to a painting, which began to speak. It asked a riddle. The password was a riddle. As she climbed into bed, Pandora wished that she would just make one friend. Everyone seemed to be avoiding her and she hated it.

* * *

In Transfiguration, she was alone on a bench fit for three people. It was disheartening to be there, but she didn't complain or cry anymore. She couldn't. Through the door, two boys ran in. One of them was a short boy, too skinny to be healthy with dark skin and the most peculiar green eyes. The other boy was pale and stocky with  _ orange _ hair. When the darker boy finally sat beside her, after getting talked to by the teacher, he just looked at her and smiled. 

“I'm..” she stopped. She didn't want to lose another possibility of friendship. “I'm Pandora Black.” He nodded and smiled again. 

“I'm Harry Potter.” When she didn't respond with familiarity, his eyes widened, then became softer. They shook hands and went on the rest of the class. 

Pandora quickly found that Potions was her least favorite class. Professor Snape billowed around, and when her chair disappeared, she yelped. “Ten points from Slytherin, Black, for causing a distraction.” She mouthed incoherently, but didn't argue, picking up the chair next to her. When she accidentally grabbed the wrong ingredient, then tried to exchange them, he took more points. Astronomy was her favorite. She always loved the nighttime and something about the stars always caught her attention. “They are pretty aren't they?” 

She looked over to see a girl whose skin didn't stick out against the night with sharp brown eyes. “Always have been.” 

“Padma Patil”

“Pandora Black.” Padma reeled back, but Pandora grabbed her arm. “Please, don't. I don't know why everyone hates me, I don't know what I did, but I just really need a friend. Whatever you think I did, I didn't do. I was raised by muggles my life. I didn't even know wizards existed until this year.”

“You don't know about the Black family?”

“What about them?”

“My mom told was talking about them a couple of years ago. They were terrible people. Very mean to anyone who wasn't a pureblood. Most of them were in Slytherin and they supported You-know-who.”

“Who?” Padma motioned for Pandora to lean closer. 

“We don't say his name. It's V- Voldemort.” She visibly shook. “Apparently, he's this really powerful wizard who no one could stand up against. But somehow, when he fought a baby, he was defeated. No one knows what happened.”

"What baby?”  
“Harry Potter. That's why they call him the Boy-Who-Lived. He's the only one who didn't die when confronted by you-know-who.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how children are supposed to act so they might be a bit more mature than normal.

“Harry!” She called to the Dark boy. “Hey, Harry.” When she finally caught up, she took a deep breath. 

“Pandora, right?”

“Yes! You remembered. So, I was talking last night and someone told me you survived the killing curse.” His face darkened. “That's cool. I guess that's why everyone likes you?” 

“Apparently.”

“That's cool. People seem to hate me, so I wouldn't mind.”

“Why do they hate you?”

“No clue. Something about my family name.”

“Well, people love me and hate you, why don't we balance it out so that they like us both?” Pandora laughed as she shook his hand. 

Pandora found quickly that she did not like heights. Trying to control a broom was like trying to sit on a rabid dog. She nearly fell off, and at lunch, she heard what Neville went though. She walked up to Harry, then. “Is he okay?” She asked.

“Madam Hooch said he'll be fine. I'm also Gryffindor’s seeker.” She wrapped her arms around him reflexively, but then pulled away. 

“Sorry. That's great.” she patted his arm. “I've never seen you fly, so I have no opinions about it, but I'm sure you're fantastic.”

He smiled widely, and they stood talking until they had to eat. For the next week, Pandora spent as much time with Harry and his friend Ron as possible. During weekends, they sit outside and talk, during the classes they share, they sit next to each other. “So then, I may or may not have turned her dog pink.” Harry gave a laugh at her finished story. They were waiting for the professor, so they were talking about accidentally magic. “She couldn't for the life of her get that poodle white again. I think It still grows in a shade away from white.” 

She quickly found that she really liked classes with Gryffindor. Her least favorite classes were shared with Slytherin, where the slick haired boy who always messed with Harry sat. In History of Magic, she more than once stopped him from sending hexes to other Ravenclaw students. She quickly found out that she does not like him, even though he once approached her. 

“My father said that you'd be here this year.” Without even looking up from her work, she responded. 

“Your father should mind his own business.”

“You see, if you were raised by a proper wizard family, you'd know better and be nicer to me.”

“Why is that? Just because you have more money?”

“Close. It's because we're related.” When she finally looked up, he was sitting backwards in his chair, arms on her desk. 

“How?”

“My mum and your dad were cousins.” She pressed her lips together. 

“Bad luck for me then, but I don't know my father.”

“You don't, do you. Because you were raised by muggles.” 

“How unfortunate.” she stated sarcastically. “I didn't get raised as a Piss worm.” His pale face went very red at that. 

“I suppose that means you're a blood traitor.” He seemed to think that she knew what that meant. He seemed to believe she would be offended by it, but she just rolled her eyes. 

“If it'll get you to go away, I'll be a blood traitor, then.” He scoffed, then sulked away. All she did was continue on her work. She felt him looking at her periodically throughout the class, but ignored him. When class was over, she walked straight to the great hall and saw Hermione sitting alone. “Hey.”

“Harry’s not here yet.” 

“I can see that. I like talking to you, too.” 

“So you don't see me as a know it all?”

“Why would I? You're smart. That's great and pretty special.”

“Special?”

“Already you know more than literally everyone I ever met. It's pretty special.” She smiled and Pandora walked to Ravenclaw table, happy with the prospect of a new friend. Padma sat next to her. 

“How is Hogwarts for you?” 

“Pretty cool. I can't get past the while ‘moving staircase’ thing or the riddle for the portrait, but that aside, it's pretty great.”

“My mum talked about the school before. You get used to it after a while. I heard that someone wasn't paying attention and got lost on the staircases, and ended up disappearing. They found him exactly one year later in the hallway he vanished from, acting like he never left.”

“That's horrifying.”

“That's why they make us walk with an older student or with a group, so no one gets lost.” She had a devious grin on her face, and they both busted out laughing. “What's your favorite class so far?” 

“Astronomy. I love the stars.”

“You did say that.” Padma responded. “Mine is Charms.” 

“Professor Flitwick is out head of house, isn't he?” Padma nodded enthusiastically. “He seems great. At least it's not Snape.” 

Padma chuckled. “Don't like him, do you?”

“More like he doesn't like me for some reason.” She explained as the room filled with students. “I have no idea why. I think that if I sneeze wrong, he'll take points away. 

“Maybe if you breath too loud.” Padma joked and Pandora laughed out loud.

* * *

Halloween was always always a special time for Pandora. She always felt a sort of connection with the holiday, staying up until midnight to enjoy the magical feeling as long as possible. This year, she planned no different, but it seemed that when it came to Pandora Black, plans always change.

When Pandora saw Ron and Harry stepping out of Charms class, she walked up to the two, only to hear Ron. “... Honestly, it's no wonder she hasn't got any friends.” She felt a deep anger rise in her chest, which only boiled over when she realized who he was talking about. As Hermione ran off sobbing, Pandora jumped in front of them. 

“How could you say something so mean?”

“I didn't mean for her to hear it.”

“You think it feels nice to have someone talking behind your back? What If I started talking about…” Pandora was not mean. She could look at a person for hours and not find a flaw. She could talk to a person for five minutes and dislike them entirely. She tried her hardest to look for something to teach the boy where he was wrong. “Your… stupid red hair,” She cringed when his hand raised to his hair defensively. “Or your dumb freckles?” 

“Pandora.” Harry warned.    
“it doesn't feel good, does it? But I won't comment on those things, especially behind your back because I'm not mean like you.” Pandora turned and walked in the direction Hermione ran. If no one else was going to be with the girl tonight, she sure would. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Hermione?” Pandora said as she walked into the bathroom. She asked many students where she was, even giving an empty threat to one before she finally found herself in the bathroom with the crying girl. 

“Go away.” Hermione cried. Pandora thought to every time that she was crying, how her mother treated her. 

“Hermione, sweety, it's Pandora. I'm here to see if you're okay.” 

“I don't want to talk to anyone.” She was in the stall, locked behind the door.

“You don't have to talk. No one has to talk. I just want to be here when you are ready.”

“Why do you care?” Pandora moved to where she was standing right beside the stall door.

“Because we're friends. I care about you.”

“Didn't you hear him? I haven't got any friends.”

“He's an idiot and he's wrong. If we weren't friends, I wouldn't be here.” After a long, tense moment, the door opened and the bushy haired girl flung herself at Pandora, wrapping arms tight around her. Her shoulders were shaking into the hold, and Hermione’s sobbing breath fanned over her shoulder. She held the weeping girl until her body stopped shaking, and longer still. 

“They don't know what it's like.” Hermione explained, not moving herself away. “I was just trying to help.”

“I won't pretend I understand,” she said, mirroring her mother's words. “But I will be here to try.” 

She was sitting on the floor, back to the stall, and Hermione was next to her, legs dropped over her own as they sat with Hermione’s arms wrapped around her neck. 

Then, as though distant, she heard a thundering noise. When she heard it again and again, she grabbed her wand, the black material feeling  _ right _ in her hand. “ _ Hermione _ .” She whispered. “ _ Stand up, I think something is walking out there. _ ” As if answering her nightmares, a great ugly....  _ thing _ walked into the bathroom. It was the size of the room itself and equally as wide, lumbering around with a club In its hand. She pulled Hermione and herself into the stall, putting her finger to her mouth.  _ Shh. _

From what she heard, trolls were dumb. If it didn't hear or see them, it wouldn't know they were there. They could easily wait for it to turn its back and sneak out. 

“Hermione! Pandora! Look out.” She heard someone yell. She smacked her hand against her face, groaning as she heard the troll moving. 

“Under the stalls. Go!” She commanded, making Hermione crawl under the wooden walls. When she followed, the troll took its great club and smashed it against the stall, just barely missing her legs, but not enough, because a shard on wood sliced into her calf and she collapsed, screaming. She was pulled along as she heard another smashing noise. She tried to crawl, but couldn't get control over the sobbing that was racking her chest at the pain in her leg. 

“I'm so sorry, Pandora. This is my fault.” She heard Hermione say into her ear. “Swish and flick, Ron!” She instructed. 

“ _ Wingardium Leviosa.” _ He said and Hermione exclaimed. With a thundering crash, the troll fell and Hermione helped her to her feet. She nearly passed out from pain. 

If she thought that McGonagall was scary, it was nothing when the woman was angry. Her lips were pressed into a fine line and she was scowling at each of them. 

“I'm sorry, professor.” Hermione explained. “I wanted to defeat the troll on my own, so I ran to it. Pandora, Harry and Ron just came to try and save me.”

“Fifty points from Gryffindor. And you three.” The woman snapped. “Fifty points will be awarded to each of you. For pure dumb luck.” She huffed. “Pandora, you will go see Madam Pomfrey at once about that leg.” 

“Yes, professor.” And she hobbled her way to the hospital wing. The portly little witch threw into a frenzy when she saw the injury, making her lay down and stuffing her full of blood replenishing and would healing potions, then Dreamless Sleep, and she made her stay over night.

* * *

When she woke up, she didn't know where she was at first. When she noticed the crisp white curtains and the bland walls and the sterile smell, she recognized the hospital. She was here once, when she was seven. She had fallen out of a tree and broke her arm in three places. When she blinked she realized that the taste of potions was still in her mouth. She was in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. 

Pandora groaned as she sat up, shifting her body back. How many classes was she missing? How long was she here? When the curtain was pushed open, she saw dark skin and hair to match, she smiled. “Are you alright?” She was confused at first, but then remembered the troll. 

“Yea. I'm… I'm fine.” Pandora moved the blanket to see the skin on her leg. There was a light star shaped scar on her calf where the wood went in, but other than that, nothing was wrong. “It's fine, see?” Harry smiled again and sat down next to her. Hermione walked up next, head bowed. 

“I'm sorry, Pandora.”

“It's not your fault, Hermione. You didn't let the troll in.” The bushy haired girl sat next to her on the bed. Pandora noticed a particular red shade to her face, and tried to ignore a blush creeping up in her own face.  _Stop being so cute,_ she thought. 

Finally able to leave, she found out that she only missed a half day's worth of classes. Potions was next and she really wasn't ready for that kind of environment. 

“Black, are you finally out of the hospital long enough to muck up my cauldrons?” Professor Snape sneered. 

“I've never messed up a potion yet. That's ridiculous.”

“5 points from Ravenclaw for talking back.”

“I was just defending myself against a false statement.” She stood, putting her hands on the desk. 

“Do you wish for me to take more points?”

“That's unfair. You're not being fair.”

“5 more points, Black.”

“You're being biased. You never take points away from your own stupid house, even though they're the worst people in the school.”

“Detention, Black. Tonight.” 

“I don't care. Give me a hundred detentions. You're being… you're being an asshole!” The class gave a collective gasp and she paled when she realized what she said. 

“One month's detention, Black.” She fell to her chair, defeated. She's talked herself Into some pretty big holes, but this one takes the cake. She now has a month's worth of detention with the worst professor in the school. 


	4. Chapter 4

“You will be scrubbing cauldrons today.” Snape said as she walked Into the dark and humid dungeon. She was in a muggle sweater and sweatpants, so she rolled up her sleeves and walked forward. “It just so happens that my class was working on a concoction that takes 24 hours for the smell to wear off.” She rolled her eyes and began to scrub. The one she was working on was so big that she had to practically climb inside. 

 

“Did you know I happen to know your father?”

 

“I don't even know my father, professor.”

 

“You don't, do you. Where did you grow up then?” She could tell he was enjoying the experience. Whoever her father was, he seemed to be an enemy of the wicked professor. 

 

“With muggles, Professor.”

 

“Muggles.” He sneered. She threw down her brush, resting her hand on her hip, and looking directly at the sneering man. 

 

“Is there something wrong with muggles, Sir?” She bit right back. 

 

“No, nothing. Aside from their absolute uselessness.” she growled in her throat. 

 

“What's useless about them? The fact that they are better people because they can live without magic?”

 

“You don't know what you're talking about, girl. Your parents would be ashamed to hear you speak like that.” She walked over and slammed her hands against the desk, anger flaring like a fire In her chest.

 

“My parents are muggles. And I don't care who's dumb family name I carry. I bet you any amount of money that my mother was a muggle. I bet my father was a better wizard than you will  _ ever _ manage to be.” 

 

He slammed his hands on the desk, causing her to back away. “Get out!” He snapped. “You will be spending the the remainder of your detentions with Filtch or Hagrid. Whichever will even take you.” She backed away. 

 

“Fine!” And she stormed out of the room, not stopping her trudge until she found herself at the portrait hole. 

 

“Tool of thief, toy of queen. Always used to be unseen. Sign of joy, sign of sorrow. Giving all likeness borrowed. What am I?” 

 

Ah, she forgot about the riddle.  _ Tool of the thief, toy of the Queen _ , so it's something that both use, but only one uses it seriously.  _ Always used to be unseen _ , well, that could be anything. A cloak, a big hat, a mask. A mask maybe?  _ Sign of joy, sign of sorrow _ , that reminded her of the theater masks. “I'm guessing… a mask?” The portrait picture smiled and the door opened. “You only made it easy because I'm alone.” and she walked forward, retreating to her room. She flopped down, then, falling asleep almost instantly. 

  
  


She was with Hagrid today. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be with the grounds keeper. He gave her tea and had her helping with taking care of something she couldn't see at the edge of the forest. When darkness came around, she was sent back to the castle, colder than before, but in a better mood. 

 

Before Christmas, she sent her mother and father a letter saying she was happy and enjoying herself, she was happy in Ravenclaw,  she was upset she couldn't buy them anything and she wished them happy holidays.

 

Christmas morning, she was surprised to see gifts under the tree. Five were for her, so she immediately picked them up, going to her bed. The first was her mum's double chocolate cake. She only cooks it on special occasions, so it was a big surprise to get it. A smaller package was a hand knitted scarf that her mum made every year. It was an intricate pattern of deep blue and silvery grey, with an “R” sown into one side and a “P” in the other. Ravenclaw and Pandora.

 

She wrapped it around herself and took a deep breath. Next was a box. She laughed out loud when she opened it to find a pair of sunglasses from the place that her dad works. Any time she would visit, she'd wear them until she had to leave, unable to afford them. They were green around the edges and the lenses reflected a blue color. She put them on her head, reaching for the next package. It was her favorite pair of boots!

 

She got them last year, but they were too big, so she couldn't wear them during winter, but she was able to now, and she was so excited. The last gift didn't have a name. It was only addressed to her, from a friend. The only friends she had were Harry and Hermione, so she was enthusiastic to open it, only to find that it was a book. It was rather old and the binding was frayed, but she could easily know what the title was.  _ Advanced Defensive Charms and Spells _ . 

 

Who would give her such a thing? Sure she was thinking about learning about defense, but she never told anyone that. Not even Harry or her mother. 

 

She started reading it instantly, but she heard a tapping on the window. She looked to see a stark white owl perched at the window. She opened it to find the beautiful bird carrying a package. It was a lumpy looking thing, so when she opened it, she was surprised to find a blue material. 

 

It was a sweater that was sturdy and we'll made with a large “P” in grey in the center. She didn't think much of it until she pulled it on and it fit perfectly. A noise from behind her distracted her from the strange sweater and she saw that another girl was waking up. The askew hair reminded her of Harry, so she put her things away, save for the cake, and walked out and to the great Hall. Harry was there, next to Ron. They both looked up and smiled when she walked in. She sat next to Harry, picking up a piece of bacon from his plate. 

 

“You got the sweater. I wasn't sure Hedwig would know where to find you.” Harry explained. 

 

“My mum made it when she made Harry’s. She said since we're friends now, you get one.” Ron stated, and she blushed remembering how she didn't think they were friends. 

 

“Thank you. How did she know what size I am?” 

 

“She's like that. Mrs. Weasley is good at guessing.” She smiled again and snuggled deeper into the sweater. She learned that wizards chess is quite similar to muggle chess. The rules are the same, the pieces are just active. 

 

“Checkmate.” Ron told her and she stood up, looking at the board. 

 

“No way. I've never been beat before.” she climbed under the table, looking at it from his side. “That's crazy.” Back on her side, they set up the board again and played. 

  
  


That night, she was waiting for Hagrid. They had become great friends in her time with him during detention. He explained that, yes, Snape can be a bit of a jerk, but he's a good, trusted teacher. By the time she made it back, it was well past midnight. Trying to sneak wasn't easy because she could feel the glares of all of the paintings. When she heard a soft talking, she ducked into the closest room. 

 

She turned her back to the door to see Harry, sitting in front of a mirror. He turned around and motioned her to walked forward. “Can you tell me what you see?” 

 

He moved over and she stepped forward. “It's a mirror, Harry. I see myself.” But as she said it, the mirror changed. She was standing there, arms around Harry and Hermione, Ron beside them, Padma on the other side, her parents behind her, and two people she didn't know beside them, all smiling and laughing. Everyone was happy. She wondered who the two people were, but didn't have the time to think about it as she explained it to Harry. 

 

“I saw my parents.” He explained, solemn. “They were happy and alive.” Her chest tightened as she wrapped her arms tight to her friend. They sat there for a long time, just talking. She explained that she never met her real parents. She lived with her parents now and she was happy. 

 

“My parents both died. They were killed by Voldemort when I was a baby. I live with my  _ aunt and uncle _ now.” They way he said it made Pandora think he did not like living there. “Until I was eleven, I was living in the broom closet.”

  
“What?” She hugged him again as he spoke into her shoulder. How could someone be so cruel to a family member? She decided then, that whatever this boy was doing, she wanted to be there for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this might be OOC, but I wanted to prove that she doesn't take anything from anybody. I kind of wanted her to be someone that people could look up to.


	5. Chapter 5

Walking back from the library would be a good reason to get in trouble. At least you were doing something productive. Getting caught in the kitchen  _ where ever it was _ was another good reason. She couldn't very well  _ starve, _ right?

 

A bad reason to get caught would be going up to the Astronomy tower, just to look at stars, and tripping on the way back, creating enough noise for a pestering ghost to yell through the castle. She tried to run in the opposite direction, but ended up running straight into Filtch, who grabbed her by her collar. She groaned when a door opened and the short man looked up at her. 

 

“Pandora?” Flitwick squeaked. 

 

“Caught this one running through the halls.”

 

“In the middle of the night?” They looked at her, expecting an explanation. 

 

“I was in the astronomy tower.” 

 

“Doing what?”

 

“Watching the stars. Stars calm me down a bit.”

 

“Why do you need calming when you're supposed to be sleeping?” She didn't want to talk about this, but she couldn't lie to him. 

 

“I have trouble sleeping. I get anxious and have... nightmares.” 

 

“Sounds like an excuse to me.” Filtch said, causing her to roll her eyes. 

 

“You can owl home. My mum will tell you the exact same thing. It's always been like that. When I get anxious, I look at the stars and it calms me down.”

 

“I will be asking her. For now,” the short man sighed. “Detention. Tomorrow night.” She nodded, defeated again. 

  
  


“So why are you here?” The pointy face of Malfoy came into view.

 

“As if it's any of your business.” She explained, pushing him away. Filtch had explained that she would be having detention with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Malfoy. She didn't question how they all managed to get detention at the same night. 

 

“You'll be serving detention with Hagrid tonight.” He explained as he lead them to the hut. It wasn't so bad going into the forbidden forest. She was surprised they were looking for a unicorn though. They split into groups: Harry, Malfoy, Fang and her in one, Hagrid, Ron, and Hermione in the other. She thought it was a little unbalanced, but Fang made up the difference in the size of Hagrid. 

 

“What if there's a werewolf?”

 

“Aren't werewolves human most the time?” She ask, mainly to herself. 

 

“So?”

 

“Well, it's not the full moon, so if they're are, they're humans.” 

 

“You were raised by muggles, what do you know?”

 

“Muggles have werewolf lore as well, you dummy.” They walked until Pandora stopped, noticing something shining against the moonlight. She leaned down to pick it up, but it only squished.  _ Squished? _

 

She pulled her fingers away. It was blood. When she looked up to explain, Harry was gone as well as Malfoy and Fang. Wiping her hand on the dirt and gripping her wand tighter, she slowly made her way in the direction Harry went, hoping he didn't change course. Casting a quick  _ Lumos _ , she walked forward to a clearing. When she saw Malfoy running and Harry on the ground, she almost dropped her wand, but grabbed it last minute. Whatever was under that cloak was going to attack Harry and all she could do was stand there, petrified. 

 

When hooves slammed against the ground and it slithered away, she broke out of her stupor, running to her friend. Firenze was the name of the centaur who saved them. He took them to Hagrid, who made sure they were okay. 

  
  


After Charms class, Professor Flitwick kept her after class. When everyone left, she walked closer to his desk. “I talked to your mother.” Relief flooded her body at the mention of her mother. “She explained to me the nature of your condition and that they're isn't a muggle treatment for such a thing which would be guaranteed to work.” 

 

“Plus I'm young. My dad told me that he didn't want me being so young taking drugs that might not work.”

 

“Yes. Well, I asked her if she would be opposed to giving you a  _ magic _ treatment for it.” She felt a jolt of surprise at the tiny man's words. 

 

“And what did she say?”

 

“Once a week, you will take a special Calming Drought that will last for seven days. During that time, you will get one visit a week to the Astronomy tower, if needed for when it gets really bad.” She could have started crying right then. “When you return home during the summer, a weekly dose can be owled to you, or it can just be here.”

 

“Why… I'm not trying to sound ungrateful, but why are you doing this?”

 

“It's common for students to have these problems. If they come to a teacher, they can easily get treated for it.”

 

“You guys are amazing.” She smiled, resisting the urge to hug the teacher. 

 

She got the potion that night, and had the most calming sleep she had in a long time. She had to stay in the hospital wing to make sure it didn't have side effects, but it was still a very restful sleep. If, at night, she wished to go to the Astronomy tower to watch the stars - which she would only use seriously, never to get away with breaking rules- she had a special parchment that she would give to Filtch so he wouldn't try to get her in trouble. She was given it when she took her potion. 

 

The next day, she was smiling and joking. She walked to the Great Hall for breakfast and saw Hermione there first again. She sat down next to the girl and smiled. Hermione smiled back and turned to talk. “How are you?” She asked almost cautiously, and Pandora leaned in to whisper in her ear. 

 

“They're giving me stuff for anxiety, but don't tell anybody.”

 

“Why do you have…”

 

“I was told that it was because my cousin Patricia locked me in my closet when I was younger. Now, whenever I feel closed in, my chest gets too tight and I start breathing hard.” She nodded and patted Pandora lightly on the shoulder. 

 

“I'm glad you're getting helped.” She giggled, a sound that hadn't come out of Pandora in a long time.

  
“So am I.”


	6. Chapter 6

Pandora didn't think she'd need to go to the tower since she was taking the potion, but fate had a way of changing plans. 

 

It was a rather warm night, but she couldn't sleep without her blanket. She woke up sweaty and breathing heavy and had to claw her way out of the blanket that was stuck to her skin. She grabbed the piece of paper, grabbed her scarf for comfort, and walked out the door. 

 

She was walking along, humming a song that her mother used to sing, when as she turned to corner, she knocked into someone,  knocking both them and herself into the floor. “Oh, I'm sorry, I was just-” She looked up to see no one there. “I… uh…” At hearing footsteps coming close, she was pulled along until she was face to face with her three Gryffindor friends. Wide eyes and confused, Harry put his hand to her mouth as they were pressed against the wall. Filtch walked past with Mrs. Norris. When he was finally gone, she looked over. 

 

“What happened? Why didn't he see us? Where did you come from?”

 

“I got an invisibility cloak from my dad on Christmas.”

 

“But Harry, your dad is-” 

 

“I know. It wasn't directly from my dad. It was his and someone gave it to me. Come on, we have to go.” He pulled her along until they were in a part of the castle that she didn't recognize. 

 

“Harry Potter, this is the part of the castle that's off limits, isn't it?” He slid the cloak off of them as they walked to a door. Pandora pulled her wand out of her boot as they walked into the door. She would've cried out if it had not been for Hermione covering her mouth. Asleep on the floor was a giant dog almost the size of the room, with  _ three _ heads. “Why is Cerberus in Hogwarts Castle?” She whispered fiercely. 

 

“That's why we're here.” Hermione explained. “It's guarding the sorcerer's stone and someone is trying to get it.” the great dog stirred as they entered and Harry pulled out a pipe and begun to play horribly. It looked similar to a recorder. The dog begun to sway and she realized what was going on. They were putting the dog to sleep. 

 

“Give me it.” She said, and took the pipe, before playing a soft melody of random notes that she learned in muggle school. When she finished playing a song, she noticed that the dog was asleep. They all ran towards the trap door and jumped in. She winced as she fell, but when she didn't hit anything hard, she opened her eyes in confusion. 

 

That was when something wrapped around her chest and she squeaked. As the tendril grew tighter, she began breathing heavier, feeling like she was locked in the closet again. Beside her, Hermione was talking, but she couldn't hear through her own ragged breath and beating heart in her ears. 

 

“You have to relax.” Hermione said and started to sink. She took deep, calming breaths as she tried to calm herself but when she began to sink, she yelped. “It's okay, Pandora. Relax.” 

 

“It's really hard to relax when you're about to be strangled to death.”

 

“You can do it. Calm down.” She took three calming breath, before she started to sink again. Trying her hardest not to panic, she ended up on her butt she had to brace herself against the wall as she heard Ron screaming. 

 

When she could finally see straight, she stood and straightened her clothes. They began to walk, until she heard a fluttering close by. When they entered a door: hundreds of flying keys. 

 

She waited while Harry mounted the broom, and grabbed the key. On the other side, after nearly getting killed by charmed keys, they made it to a giant chessboard. She huffed as they walked to the board,  which wouldn't let them pass. 

 

“We have to play across the board.” she took a pawn position, while everyone else took theirs. Ron began to dictate where everyone was supposed to move and they followed. 

 

Commanding the pieces, they moved across the board until Ron was faced directly with the Queen. “Ron, you absolute idiot.” Pandora cried when she realized the position they were in.

 

“What?” Hermione asked, hysterical.

 

“He's going to sacrifice himself for the game.” 

 

“Ron, no!” 

 

“It's the only way. It'll leave Hermione open to take the king and get checkmate. I have to.”

 

He straightened his back, moving against the Queen before he was struck down. Hermione tried to run to him, but Pandora yelled, “No! If you move out of your spot, then the game is forfeit. We have to finish the game.” She walked up the the king. 

 

“Checkmate.” When the king crumbled, she ran to Ron. “He's alive!” She yelled. 

 

“We need to keep going.” Pandora and Harry ended up going forward, Hermione looking back to Ron as she followed.  

 

Next was a mountain troll, but it was already death with, so they slipped past with Ease. Then, they made it to a table with seven bottles on a table with a note on parchment next to them. Hermione picked it up. As she read, Pandora tried to solve it in her head. 

 

_ “Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,” _ That's easiest. It's a warning to go back.  _ “Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,” _ Two of the potions are useful. _ “One among us seven will let you move ahead, _ _   
_ _ Another will transport the drinker back instead,” _ Okay, so one potion let's them go forward, the other will let them go back. _ “Two among our number hold only nettle wine,” _ Two of them are just wine. _   
_ _ “Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line.”  _ Three of the seven are poisonous. _ ”Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore,”  _ If they don't choose, they'll be stuck In that room forever.  __ To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four.” Clues, awesome.

 

_   
_ _ First, however slyly the poison tries to hide You will always find some on nettle wine's left side.” _ So next to each wine on the left is a poison.  _   
_ _ Second, different are those who stand at either end, But if you would move onwards neither is your friend; Third, as you see clearly, all are different size, _ _   
_ _ Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides.”  _ Neither the biggest of the smallest have poison. __ “Fourth, the second left and the second on the right Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight." So those ones would probably be the wines, because they look different but taste the same. 

 

She grabbed one just as Hermione and their hands touched. Pandora blushed and pulled away.  When Hermione gave Harry the vial, he took it, grimaced, and dubiously walked through the flame. When Pandora tried to follow, she was stopped by a searing heat in her palms. “Oh.” She cried out as Hermione took her hands. “I should’ve made him only drink half.”

 

“I have a healing spell.”

 

“Use it on Ron. I'll stay here for Harry. Just make sure to get out and get a message to Dumbledore. We're gonna need someone's help.” She nodded and ran out, only looking back once. She groaned as she sat down, hands in her lap with her palms up. They were blistering, but it didn't seem too bad. It seemed she was waiting for forever until the fire died down and she looked up to see a room. She ran in to see Harry on the ground, not far from a shiny red stone. She pulled Harry up into her lap, but he wasn't responsive. She put him on the ground and put her ear next to his mouth so she could hear him breathing. A hand touched her shoulder and she jumped, grabbing her wand and moving it to defense. She noticed Dumbledore’s Halfmoon glasses and relaxed. 

 

“All is well, Ms. Black.” We'll take him from here.” His body was levitated and they made the path back to the hall. She grabbed Harry’s hand as she walked and didn't let go until he was safely in a bed in the Hospital wing. “You may want to get those hands treated, Ms. Black, while you're here.” She nodded and waited until Harry was taken care of before letting Madam Pomfrey heal her hands. 

 

She walked out to see Dumbledore standing there. “You need not explain. I heard the story from your friend, Hermione Granger. She told me, also that it was not your plan to go to the stone.”

 

“No, Sir.”

 

“And you were given an opportunity to back away and go to your original objective, the Astronomy tower.” She went slightly pink. 

 

“Yes.”

 

“But you did not, and you kept going and even stayed for Harry when you could go no further.”

 

“Yes.”

  
“That's quite brave of you. You would make an excellent sibling to our own Mr. Potter.” She blushed darker, letting him walk to the infirmary. She promised to buy Harry a treat, and also to work harder so that she could help him any way he needed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was my best friend's idea to have her have a slight crush on Hermione because she's such a great character and people see her by her appearance until fourth year, so that's going to be a common theme for a while.


	7. Chapter 7

House cup was won by Gryffindor and everyone was celebrating. She ran over and wrapped him tightly in a hug, sitting next to him. She ate there and no one seemed to want to stop her. 

 

Ron was stuffing his face with food as everyone talked, so didn't have to. The rest of the time was spent relaxing until they got to the trains. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Pandora sat together and talked to expire time. 

 

When they made it to King's Cross station, Pandora immediately grabbed Harry and Hermione. Unable to grab Ron to, he urged him to follow as she pulled them to her parents, who were waiting. “Mum! Dad!” She said, catching their attention. “This is Ron and Hermione.” She said, pushing them forward. “And Harry. I wrote you about him.” Harry blushed as he shook her dad's hand. 

 

“Mrs… Black?” He asked, unsure. 

 

“Oh, no. We adopted her, but she hasn't taken our name. It's Riter, but you can call me Kelly. And this is Howard.” 

 

“Nice to meet you.” There was a frumpy sound and they all looked to see a large man and a bony woman next to each other. The man was very purple in the face, as if he was uncomfortable. She smiled as she walked over and they both tensed. 

 

“Hello.” She said, looking from the man, Vernin to the woman, Petunia. “My name is Pandora.” She stuck out her hand as if to shake it, but they just looked at it as if her hand was a disease. She just smiled and kept it out. “Wouldn't want to be rude, would you?” 

 

Petunia shook it once loosely and Vernon grabbed her hand tightly. She didn't spare to wince as she forced a smile to stay on her face. “Awesome.” You should meet my parents. I'm one of Harry’s friends. You must be so proud of him.” 

 

“Pan…” She blushed as Harry shortened her name. “Please.” 

 

“Want to meet them?” She turned around and motioned to her parents. Her mum was wearing a loose summer dress that didn't hand too low and flats, while her father was dressed in button up shirt and regular pants. “Kelly and Howard Riter, this is Vernon and Petunia Dursley. Harry’s aunt and uncle.”

 

“You're not like them, are you?” Petunia said, motioning towards the Weasley family, pale in the face.

 

“Not an ounce of magic in me.” Her dad said, forcing a smile. They talked about this before. “I, myself am a mechanic. I'm the manager at the Hard Stop.” Vernon, whose face was losing its purple tint nodded stiffly. They figured that if they didn't mention that her mum owned a business, he would assume that she was a stay-at-home mom. 

 

“I'm gonna go say bye to the Weasley’s.” She told her mother and she and Harry made their way to the family of redheads. Molly Weasley scooped her into a hug when she introduced herself and she met everyone who was there, including Ginny, who would be starting next year. It was an exciting idea. 

  
Pandora Lupin Black was on her way to being a witch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that was quite unrealistic and very OOC, but it is, after all an AU. Also, that was to set it up for the start of the next story, which will be MUCH longer. Again, I didn't have the book to reference, but I have all of the other ones, so there will be better detail and closer to canon.


End file.
